1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling nucleation during the freezing step of a freeze drying cycle and, more particularity, to such a method that uses a pressure differential ice fog distribution to trigger a spontaneous nucleation among all vials in a freeze drying apparatus at a predetermined nucleation temperature.
2. Description of the Background Art
Controlling the generally random process of nucleation in the freezing stage of a lyophilization or freeze-drying process to both decrease processing time necessary to complete freeze-drying and to increase the product uniformity from vial-to-vial in the finished product would be highly desirable in the art. In a typical pharmaceutical freeze-drying process, multiple vials containing a common aqueous solution are placed on shelves that are cooled, generally at a controlled rate, to low temperatures. The aqueous solution in each vial is cooled below the thermodynamic freezing temperature of the solution and remains in a sub-cooled metastable liquid state until nucleation occurs.
The range of nucleation temperatures across the vials is distributed randomly between a temperature near the thermodynamic freezing temperature and some value significantly (e.g., up to about 30° C.) lower than the thermodynamic freezing temperature. This distribution of nucleation temperatures causes vial-to-vial variation in ice crystal structure and ultimately the physical properties of the lyophilized product. Furthermore, the drying stage of the freeze-drying process must be excessively long to accommodate the range of ice crystal sizes and structures produced by the natural stochastic nucleation phenomenon.
Nucleation is the onset of a phase transition in a small region of a material. For example, the phase transition can be the formation of a crystal from a liquid. The crystallization process (i.e., formation of solid crystals from a solution) often associated with freezing of a solution starts with a nucleation event followed by crystal growth.
Ice crystals can themselves act as nucleating agents for ice formation in sub-cooled aqueous solutions. In the known “ice fog” method, a humid freeze-dryer is filled with a cold gas to produce a vapor suspension of small ice particles. The ice particles are transported into the vials and initiate nucleation when they contact the fluid interface.
The currently used “ice fog” methods do not control the nucleation of multiple vials simultaneously at a controlled time and temperature. In other words, the nucleation event does not occur concurrently or instantaneously within all vials upon introduction of the cold vapor into the freeze-dryer. The ice crystals will take some time to work their way into each of the vials to initiate nucleation, and transport times are likely to be different for vials in different locations within the freeze-dryer. For large scale industrial freeze-dryers, implementation of the “ice fog” method would require system design changes as internal convection devices may be required to assist a more uniform distribution of the “ice fog” throughout the freeze-dryer. When the freeze-dryer shelves are continually cooled, the time difference between when the first vial freezes and the last vial freezes will create a temperature difference between the vials, which will increase the vial-to-vial non-uniformity in freeze-dried products.
A need has arisen, therefore, for an ice fog method that can produce more rapid and uniform freezing of the aqueous solution in all vials in a freeze drying apparatus. The method of the present invention meets this need,